


National Socialist

by brightfuture



Series: Shawties [3]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightfuture/pseuds/brightfuture
Summary: Nazi misses Ancom.
Relationships: authright/libleft
Series: Shawties [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	National Socialist

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this is the first fic i wrote for centricide. I wrote this in bio class bc i was determined to figure out how the anfash dynamic would work. After i finished this I wrote the first chapter of oppunity in psych class lmfao.

That filthy degenerate ancom had left the extremists. He had betrayed them and joined the centrists. Nazi wasn’t upset.Not at all.

They’d probably be better off without the freak. The small queer did nothing but screech and call him a nazi. He wasn’t a nazi >:(. He just didn’t like minorities or race mixing or Jews and was proud to be a white man.

Commie was upset- but nazi wasn’t. Commie was weak- but nazi wasn’t. Commie had been crying over the loss of his other leftie like some kind of feminist soy boy. Commie had been swayed from his authoritative ways by the sweet kid.

Nazi smiled. Ancom wasn’t actually that young. It was just his shrill voice and short height and childish demeanour. Nazi chuckled to himself. Ancom was the only person who becomes more endearing and less intimidating when holding a bat. His anger was never intimidating. He was cute when he was angry, impossible to take seriously, like a toddler.

A warmth rose in his chest, followed by painful sting. Even Nazi could admit ancom was cute. Ancom had an optimistic and pure smile. Nazi had seen it many times, when he had watched the lefties discuss the revolution. Ancom would smile at commie with these hopeful sparkles in his eyes. It always angered Nazi. Ancom refused to see that he could give him everything the commie could. There was no reason a nationalist state could not be communist. Nationalism and communism go really well together. The degenerate insisted on calling him a nazi but did not seem to realize it stood for National _Socialist._

The degenerate infuriated him. And now he was gone. Stop this. He cleared his throat and tried to get a grip on himself. He did not miss that heathen. Why was he longing for that goblin to smile at him like that? Why was he missing that goblin’s smile? Why was he jealous of commie? These thoughts were disgusting.

Although the house did feel emptier without his constant whining. It was probably a good thing, not having a child to protect. No that’s right, he wasn’t a child. Nazi just felt the need to protect him anyway.

No, he wasn’t a child. Nazi knew that. They lived in the same house. He’d seen him leave the shower wet and shirtless. He definitely wasn’t a child.

Nazi’s checks started burning. For a lowly degenerate subhuman, he had quite a nice physique. Oh no, what had the filthy queer done to him. He’d been infected with the freak’s gay agenda. It was already spreading. He was once again reminded of why he was on his campaign to preserve the values of white culture.

This would be when ancom would interject and call him a racist fascist nazi. It should’ve been a relief to finally be able to be racist without constant retaliation and abuse from him. So why wasn’t it?

His checks started burning, but for a different reason now. His eyes started watering. Maybe he did miss quem.


End file.
